Naruto el rey caido
by Alikgon delvanhel
Summary: Naruto en dxd una segunda oportunidad con nuevas aventuras y muchas waifus
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO EL REY CAÍDO

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD ,

NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O DXD ,

Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores ,

está historia es echa de fans para fans con fines de entretenimiento,

se recomienda discreción

PRÓLOGO

Inframundo ubicación desconocido , finales de la guerra civil

-Uzumaki este será tu fin-

, fue la voz que se puede escuchar por todo el campo de batalla , la voz llena de ira y desprecio pertenecía a rizevim livan Lucifer , hijo único del primer Maou lucifer , líder de la casa de Lucifer y el actual portador del título de Maou Lucifer

-sigue soñando risebin , incluso si llegara a caer el día de hoy , me llevaré a cada uno de ustedes con migo , el inframundo no necesita a seres como tu , que sólo buscan el caos y la batalla , sin tener en cuenta a nuestra especie-

Grito Uzumaki NARUTO un demonio de clase Maou considerado uno de los demonio más poderosos que haya existido, aunque en sus inicios comenzó como un huérfano de clase baja y sin aparente talento como guerrero , poco a poco con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación llegó al punto en el que se encuentra hoy , siendo uno de los principales generales de la facción anti-satanás , junto a sus amigos Sirzech Gremory , Ajuka Astaroth , Falbium Glasya labolas , Serafall Sitri , y su amiga más nueva, Grayfia Lucifuge que ase un para de años cambio a su bando después de un poco de (Terapi-Jutsu) .

-Dijo lo que quieras pero incluso tu en 6 contra 1 y con este sello que reduce tu fuerza en un 50% no tendrás escapatoria –

SE escuchó una molesta voz junto con una gran carcajada , está voz pertenecía a Tsufaame tereaku Leviatán , hijo único del primer Maou Leviatán, líder de la casa de Leviatán y actual portador de título de Maou Leviatán ,

Junto con el se escucharon las risas de 4 demonios más los 4 herederos de los 4 Maou originales

Katerea Leviatán

Creuserey Asmodeus

Shalba Beelzebub

Y Razevan Lucifer

Ante esta observación NARUTO fruncido levemente el ceño pues en realidad tenían razón está circunstancia el está en desventaja , incluso estaba casi seguro que aún no peleando con todo lo más probable es que detuvieran fuerzas para cuando llegan sus refuerzos después de todo este sello le impedía escapar y sólo están esperando a que termine de activarse , ahora el sello es una preocupación mayor a los seis individuos que tenía enfrente aunque una parte del sello restringió su poder a la mitad , la parte inquietante era el hechizo de matanza de gran potencia que venía incluido , se ve que se esforzaron bastante y gastaron una cantidad considerable de recursos ,tiempo y esfuerzo en prepararlo , aunque ya tenía unos clones preparando un sello para contrarrestar y bloquear el de ellos no sabría si lo lograría a tiempo

-maldición como fue que termine así "

Susurro NARUTO en voz baja

(Flashback no jutsu)

Inframundo base de la facción anti-satanás 4 horas antes

-Según el reporte de nuestro espía en el lado enemigo el hijo del difunto Maou asmodeus recibirá un paquete de un presunto espía de nuestra parte –

Dijo un viejo líder de un clan

-ya veo , me pregunto que tipo de paquete le entregaran-

Pensó en voz alta Sirzech Gremory

-Si me permite una sugerencia Sirzech donó pienso que sería una buena idea que NARUTO donó se el que investigue el asunto , después de todo el es uno de los demonios más fuertes que tenemos y podría contener o erradicar en el caso de que sea una trampa y en el perro de los casos creo que el escapar no sería un problema-

Dijo otro de los viejos

-Supongo que tiene razón, que te pasase a ti naruto-

Pregunto el pelirrojo

-Me parece bien –

Respondió nuestro subo protagonista

-bien está decidido NARUTO se encargará del asunto del espía-

Sin que fuera visto por nadie los dos viejos junto con otros dos en la multitud reunida sonrieron en sus mentes

-con esto una vez que la vieja ración gane , nosotros seremos quienes impongan las reglas –

Pensaron al unísono los cuatro individuos

-yo iré con el , no podemos dejarle todo el trabajo-

Se escuchó una voz femenina , ante lo cual los presentes miraron sus cabezas para encontrar a la hermosa rojiblanca Grayfia Lucifuge, ante lo cual Sirzech miro a NARUTO

-por mi no hay problema-

Respondió el uzumaki

-bien entonces se los encargo –

("Kai" flashback no jutsu)

Y cual fue la sorpresa de NARUTO al llegar a la escena fue una trampa echa total y precisamente para el , al parecer los malditos viejos están confabulando con los demonios de la otra facción, la parte buena de esto es que fue capaz de enviar a Grayfia de vuelta usando la técnica firma de su padre con la cual fue temido el las naciones elementales el hiraishin no justu, Pero en fin hasta de sus recuerdos de su vida anterior en las naciones elementales antes de morir y tener una segunda oportunidad después de sellar a kaguya , ahora tiene que centrarse y buscar la forma de salir de esta,

-Supongo que ya no tengo otra opción más que usar el modo de los seis caminos , pero no quiero mostrarlo , creo que sólo con las gudoudama será más que suficiente-

Pensó internamente el bigotudo

-aquí vamos-

Pensó NARUTO , para después rápidamente invocar un par de gudoudama para convertir una en un bastón mientras que en su mano derecha aparecía una espada dorada y empezaba a recobrar la pelea de nuevo , sin perder más tiempo se lanzó hacia el mal Leviatán quien aún se encontraba distraído en su risa maníaca , el Maou intentó bloquear invocando un círculo mágico ,pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver su protección destruida como si no fue más que un trozo de frágil cristal , el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte que envió al Maou a morder tierra ,

-bastardo-

gritó Katerea mientras se apresuran a estúpidamente contra naruto , el cual sólo la esquivó, para después proporcionar un fuerte rodillas en el estómago que izo que el aire abandona sus pulmones , para después usando su bastón golpearla y enviarla lejos a comer tierra , justo después tubo que esquivar a la derecha un rayo de energía cortesía de Shalba y agacharse a un ataque de Creuserey , después rápidamente llegó a un lado de Shalba usando su velocidad superior y envió a Beelzebub menor a volar , cortesía de un fuerte golpe de su barra que conectó con su cabeza , después rápidamente le proporcionó una fuerte patada en la espalda al asmodeus menor enviándolo a comer tierra junto con Katerea con la cual colocó cuando apenas se estaba recuperando,

-necesito alabar esto rápido no tengo mucho tiempo que perder con estos pequeños alevines-

Refiriéndose a los cuatro más jóvenes

-los verdaderos problemas son rizevim y Leviatán , clones de sombras-

Pensó NARUTO , para que en una bocanada de humo aparecieran 10 clones , cuatro se dirigieron Asia los demonios más jóvenes y 6 en contra de rizevim

Rápidamente el original se dirigió contra el Maou Leviatán quien ya se había recuperado del golpe anterior para comenzar una rápida pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la cual NARUTO llevaba la ventaja pues a los demonios que nacieron en grandes familias solo les importa el poder mágico sobre el físico , en un descuido naruto logro enterrar una de sus barras en el estomago de leviatán asiendo que el Maou gimiera de dolor , rápidamente intento usar un hechizo mágico para separar al uzumaki pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la extraña barra impedía el uso de su magia

-pero que demoni-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración NARUTO rápidamente apareció detrás de él con su espada y sin darle tiempo para decir o hacer algo de un solo corte la cabeza del mal Leviatán fue cortada en un corte limpio

-padre-

Fue el gritó de Katerea quien vio caer la cabeza de su padre

-con este van tres sólo faltas tú rizevim-

Fue la voz tajante y sin emociones de NARUTO dirigida al último Maou restante

Antes de que NARUTO pudiera acabar su discurso una luz intensa proveniente del círculo mágico bajo sus pies lo silencio

-lastimosamente apaga ti uzumaki , ya no tendrás ese honor-

Fue la voz de rizevim la cual fue seguida de su risa demente

-maldición me descuide-

Fue el pensamiento de el rubio , sin pensar dos veces rápidamente apareció un clon mientras el tenía la mano estirada y en ella comenzó a formarse su propia técnica firma (el futon rasen-shuriken)

-es inútil querer atacar la barrera tu ataque simplemente lo atravesará , de esta ya no te salvas uzumaki –

Decía con voz burlona el Lucifer mayor , mientras a lo lejos se podía ver un gran grupo de personas acercándose rápidamente, estos eran los amigos de NARUTO

-demasiado tarde , activar-

Dijo rizevim mientras activada el círculo mágico con una sonrisa en su rostro pero una voz lo sacó de su momento de felicidad

-estas equivocado rizevim , está técnica no es para la barrera es para ti –

Antes de que rizevim pudiera decir o dar algo su golpeado por la técnica que lanzó el uzumaki , para posteriormente ser imbuido en una domo lleno de micro espadas de viento mientras la propia técnica en la que se encontraba el uzumaki se activó

-NARUTO-

Ese fue el último sonido que escuchó el uzumaki antes de que una luz cegadora lo devolviera

Momentos antes con Grayfia

Después de que NARUTO la enviará de regreso después de descubrir la conspiración en contra de NARUTO por los viejos en convivencia con la vieja facción Grayfia regreso rápidamente a la base para pedir refuerzos y capturar a los involucrados , en los cuales está involucrado el líder del clan bael cosa que fue dicha por el mismo rizevim

-Sirzech –

Grito la peli plata exaltada

-que sucede Grayfia-

Contesto un confundido pelirrojo

-NARUTO, trampa , traidores , bael , envió, vuelta , refuerzos-

Contesto apresuradamente la belleza plateada con histeria ,

Después de calmar un poco a la peli plata el pelirrojo pregunto lo que sucedió

-todo fue una trampa echa para NARUTO esos viejos junto con Lord bael se unieron a la vieja facción para deshacerse de NARUTO –

-que ¡!-

Grito un exaltado Sirzech.

Ajuka quien entró corriendo al escuchar el gritó del pelirrojo pregunto ansioso

-que sucede Sirzech porque la conmoción-

-ve busca a mi padre, a Lord Sitri y a Lord Fénix , vallan y capturan a lord bael junto a los viejos del Consejo de guerra , son traidores que se han unido a la vieja facción , le tendieron una emboscada a NARUTO m en estos momentos se encuentra retenido y asediado por Lucifer, Leviatán y el resto de sus elites , ve no pierdas más tiempo

Justo en ese momento entraron falbium y Serafall para escuchar el discurso

-que a NaruChan le paso que –

Pregunto una exaltada Serafall

-no hay tiempo les explico en el camino Serafall ,Falbium vengan con migo -

Hablo con voz de mando el Satán rojo

-yo también quiero ir , tengo que salvar a NARUTO kun-

Replicó la peli plata

-no tu ayuda a ajuk resto a capturar a los traidores, nosotros traeremos de regreso a NARUTO-

Tiempo actual

Cuando Sirzech y compañía llegaron a la escena sólo pudieron alcanzar a ver a NARUTO en el centro de un gigantesco círculo mágico lanzando su ataque característico a rizevim , para después que el círculo se activará ver a NARUTO ser imbuido por un pilar de luz y a rizevim dentro de un domo echo por la técnica del uzumaki

Cuando ambas técnicas desaparecieron en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba el uzumaki ,sólo se podía ver un gran cráter pero sin rastro del bigotudo

Por otro lado se podía ver a rizevim tumbado en el suelo lleno de heridas y sangrando profusamente ,

-padre-

Grito Razevan

-retirada –

Dijo fácilmente rizevim, sin decir nada más el junto con los demás miembros de la vieja facción se retiraron , por otro lado Sirzech y compañía se quedaron estáticos, todos reaccionaron cuando escucharon el ruido de un cuerpo cayendo , sólo para notar que era Serafall quien se desmayó del impacto , Sirzech cayó de rodillas mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro , su amigo su mejor amigo aquel que conoció de pequeño se había ido

Lo último que se escuchó en aquel campo de batalla fue un grito

,-Naruto! –

Y AQUEL DÍA FUE EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN DE LA GUERRA CIVIL

LAS POCAS PELEAS QUE LE SUIGUIERON FUERON TODAS A FABOR DE LA FACCIÓN ANTI SATANÁS , DESPUÉS DE TODO LOS PRINCIPALES GENERALES DE EJÉRCITO ENEMIGO FUERON ANIQUILADOS AQUEL DÍA

EL MAOU CON EL TÍTULO DE LEVIATÁN MURIÓ A MANOS DE NARUTO AL IGUAL QUE LO ICIREN SUS COMPAÑEROS QUE CAYERON ANTERIORMENTE ,EL MAOU ASMODEUS Y EL MAOU BEELZEBUB EN CUANTO A RIZEVIM LIVAN EL MAOU LUCIFER SE CREE QUE MURIO DEVIDO A SUS LECIONES INFLIJIDAS POR EL RUBIO , DE ESTA FORMA LA GUERRA CIVIL TERMINÓ CON EL LADO ANTI SATANÁS SALIENDO VICTORIOSO

ZISERCH GREMORY QUIEN TOMÓ EL TÍTULO DE MAOU LUCIFER

AJUKA ASTARITH QUIEN TOMÓ EL TÍTULO DE MAOU BEELZEBUB

SERAFALL SITRI QUIEN TOMÓ EL TÍTULO DE MAOU LEVIATÁN

FALBIUM LABILAS QUIEN TOMÓ EL TÍTULO DE ASMODEUS

Y PARA NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA RUBIO QUIEN FUE AMIGO , HÉROE , HIJO Y HERMANO AUNQUE NO DE SANGRE FUE CONOCIDO COMO :

NARUTO UZUMAKI ( EL REY CAÍDO )

UN DEMONIO QUE FUE UN REY ENTRE REYES PERO QUE LASTIMOSAMENTE PERECIÓ EN AQUELLA BATALLA

…..

…..

O TAL VEZ NO ….

Nota del auto

Creo que rizevim y el resto nunca fueron MAOU pero en mi historia si

Ahora no seguiré todo el canon obvio

Habrá personajes del manga

En cuanto a las pareja creo que ya notaron jeje esto es un harem

Lo más probable es que actualice una vez por semana

Es un NARUTO fullpower ya sabrán que habilidades tiene conforme pase la historia

Am creo que es todo


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO EL REY CAÍDO

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD ,

NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O DXD ,

Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores ,

está historia es echa de fans para fans se recomienda discreción

CAPÍTULO 1

BRECHA DIMENSIONAL

200 AÑOS DESPUÉS

(9AÑOS ANTES DEL INICIO DE LA SERIE ORIGINAL)

En algún lugar , dentro de lo más profundo y oscuro de la brecha dimensional,

SE puede observar una esfera , totalmente negra flotando en la nada

Dentro de la esfera se encuentra un ser totalmente inmóvil sumido en un profundo sueño,

este ser no es otro que ,

UZUMAKI NARUTO o EL REY CAÍDO como es mayormente conocido hoy en día,

aunque el no lo sepa

Poco a poco en el interior se empezaron a ver signos de despertar

-Donde estoy que pasó-

Pensó el uzumaki mientras se limpiaba los restos de sueño

-ya recuerdo , el sello-

Pensó NARUTO mientras desecha su barrera echa de sus gudoudama

-en donde rayos termine –

Pensó el uzumaki , al verse sumido en un profundo espacio color negro

-bueno no importa tengo que regresar-

Pensó el rubio amante del ramen, mientras intentaba utilizar la tele transportación

-pero que demonios –

Grito el rubio totalmente exaltado , al percatarse de que no podía salir de aquel lugar,

ni siquiera con la técnica de su padre,

-mierda en que lugar en terminado-

Grito el peli rubio

-veo que ya as despertado-

SE escuchó una voz siniestra mientras un par de ojos rojos como la sangre se abrieron frente a el

-quien eres , en donde me encuentro -

Pregunto el uzumaki con cautela mientras mira a los ojos a aquel ser

-mmm te encuentras en lo más profundo de la brecha dimensional y en cuanto a como llegaste aquí apareciste de la nada en una brillante luz blanca , en cuanto a quien soy , me conocen como 666 o triexha-

Respondió el ahora conocido como triexha

-que en la brecha dimensional , 200 años , cómo rayos termine aquí-

Grito el rubio totalmente exaltado pero al percatarse de lo último que dijo el ser frente a el se calmo

-creo que escuche mal, dijiste triexha-

Pregunto el uzumaki mientras se limpiaba el oído con su dedo meñique

-así es yo soy triexha , rage Dragón , la bestia del apocalipsis-

Decía con total orgullo mientras su forma aparecía totalmente mostrando un colosal ser frente a el

-no parecer muy sorprendido o atemorizado , acaso crees que estoy mintiendo-

Dijo con total enfado triexha, lo cual por alguna razón le pareció al uzumaki que estaba discutiendo con una mujer

\- No es eso te creo , después de todo puedo sentir tu inmenso poder , pero no percibo ninguna señal de peligro o mala intención de tu parte –

Dijo el uzumaki en total calma

-solo se podría decir que estoy sorprendido realmente no tienes la actitud que me esperaría de el ser más temido –

Hablo el uzumaki

-y bien se supone que estas sellado , así que eso quiere decir que de alguna forma termine entrando en tu sello-

Dijo analíticamente el Rubio amante de la naranja

-pues creo que eso es más que obvio –

Respondió con burla el ser apocalíptico

-y bien como salgo de aquí-

Respondió el uzumaki ignorando la burla de triexha

-si existiera alguna forma cree que seguiría aquí-

Respondió la bestia apocalíptica al uzumaki

-Ahora yo tengo una pregunta, cómo rayos terminaste aquí-

Pregunto triexha

-lo último que recuerdo es que estaba peleando , mis enemigos prepararon un técnica de matanza de gran potencia para acabar con migo y yo trate de poner un sello para contrarrestar y bloquear el de ellos, pero falle así que supongo que de alguna formase mezclaron y Así termine aquí -

Respondió en rubio amante de la naranja

-o y contra quien peleabas –

Pregunto triexha con curiosidad ante lo cual NARUTO en arco una ceja

-en estado sellado por mucho tiempo , el bastardo del dios bíblico aprovechó que estaba dormido para sellarme , para cuando lo me desperté ya era demasiado tarde pues incluso yo no podría escapar a 1000 sellos prohibidos diferentes que se entrelazan y cambian constantemente para crear una red de sellos indestructible ,

-respondió triexha con enfado a la no formulada pregunta del rubio

-así que fuiste sellado mientras dormías-

Pregunto el uzumaki con curiosidad

-presupuesto crees que si estuviera despierto ese debilucho sería capaz de sellarme-

Respondió con tono burlón el creador del apocalipsis

-y bien fue acaso el bastardo Dios bíblico contra el que peleabas-

Cuestionó la bestia apocalíptica

-No en realidad no el ya esta muerto , murió hace mucho tiempo , yo estaba peleando contra otros demonios-

Respondió el uzumaki

-HA ha ha así que ya esta muerto ja ja ja se lo merecía el bastardo sólo me abría encantado matarlo con mis propias manos de manera lenta y dolorosa-

Respondió entre carcajadas triexha

-o bueno no se puede tener todo ja ja ja , entonces cuéntame contra quien peleabas-

De esta forma el uzumaki empezó a contarle toda su historia

TÉCNICA SECRETA (TIME SKIPE NO JUTSU)

SEIS MESES DESPUES

Podemos ver a un uzumaki NARUTO sentado en una posición meditativa repasando los recuerdos de sus clones que revisaron los sellos de la prisión de triexha , aunque esta ahora sólo había encontrado una forma de romper los sellos pero si lo hiciera revelaría su más grande secreto, y realmente no quería hacerlo

-realmente no quiero hacer eso pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida aquí además, me muero por un tazón de ramen-

Murmuraba el uzumaki mientras baba salía de su boca pensando en su amado ramen

-hey naruto-

SE escuchó una melódica voz femenina que sacó al uzumaki de su ensoñación , esta voz le pertenecía a TÍA una hermosa mujer de largo peli negro unos vibrantes ojos carmesí y una figura voluptuosa que realmente llevaba a los límites el auto control del rubio protagonista también era su más reciente amiga y compañera de celda

-jeje quien hubiera pensado que el gran y temido triexha sería una mujer tan seductora –

pensó e uzumaki que SE limpio rápidamente la baba mientras se miraba a la dirección de la que provenía la voz , y hay la vio volando hacia el,

-hey NARUTO recuerdas que hace tiempo me contaste acerca de las evil pieces –

Pregunto la hermosa pelinegra con una sonrisa encantadora

-si porque-

Pregunto el uzumaki tratando de mantener sus ojos en los de ella , realmente el uzumaki era todo un pervertido , después de todo no te vas 3 años con jiraija el mayor pervertido y no te vuelves uno

-me preguntaba si me dejarías ver tu pieza de reina-

Respondió la ojiroja

-claro no me importa , sólo no la rompas-

Respondió el rubio mientras le pasaba su pieza de reina para después cerrar sus ojos y volver a su pose meditativa , sin notar la sonrisa de su acompañante

-es hora de probar mi teoría, -

Pensó la pelinegra

-según lo que me dijiste , el rey no puede reencarnar a nadie más fuerte que el verdad-

Pregunto tía al uzumaki

-así es , porque la pregunta-

Respondió el uzumaki aún sin a abrir los ojos

-solo curiosidad, -

Respondió tía

-y para activará se necesita sólo se necesita inyectable magia verdad –

-así es , por eso ajuka pondrá restricciones a las piezas que creará después para que sólo se quiten cundo el rey así lo desee , estas como fueron sólo los primeros en ser creados al igual que el resto de mis amigos aún no tienen ningún sistema de seguridad-

Le respondió el uzumaki a su compañera

-ya veo me je –

Respondió TÍA con una sonrisa para posteriormente inyectable magia e introducirla en su pecho, NARUTO salió de su meditación al sentir un aumento de energía y ver una luz brillante

Cuando abrió sus ojos vio a TÍA que lo veía acusadoramente y lo señalaba con un dedo

-lo sabia-

Reprochó la pelinegra

-de que hablas que as echo , donde está mi pieza-

Pregunto confundido el uzumaki

-esta aquí-

Decía mientras señalaba su pecho, ante lo cual los ojos del uzumaki se abrieron de sorpresa

-sabes mucho tiempo me estuve preguntando-

Empezó a hablar la belleza pelinegra atrayendo la atención del rubio

-por muy fuerte que sea un demonio común no podría sobrevivir en este lugar y mucho menos atravesar mi sello , así que pensé y pensé esta que di con una verdad que ni yo misma creía-

Tomo una pausa en su discurso volteando a ver a los ojos al uzumaki

-la verdad es que tu eres más fuerte que yo-

Dijo tía ,mientras los ojos del uzumaki se ensancharon

-pensé que estaba loca pero entonces todo tubo sentido , cómo puedes sobrevivir en la brecha dimensional, cómo atravesará el sello que me contiene , la razón por la que no me tenías miedo desde que nos conocimos, y está-

Decía mientras señala su pecho

-es mi última prueba , tu pieza de reina , si fueras más débil que yo jamás habría funcionado pero funcionó, aunque es realmente perturbador el echo de que exista alguien más fuerte que yo , incluso ahora me cuesta creerlo , así que dime porque razón nunca lo mostraste-

Termino su discurso mientras miraba de forma acusador a al nuestro rubio protagonista el cual se encontraba estático, su secreto el mayor secreto del rubio fue descubierto , después de unos momentos

-flyuu-

SE escucho el suspiro de derrota del uzumaki

-no es que te lo ocultar a sólo a ti , fue a todos mis conocidos , realmente tu misma lo as dicho es perturbado que exista un poder como el mío, supongo que no quise ser temido y odiado por tal poder, aunque bueno ahora que ya lo as descubierto supongo que podemos dejar este lugar –

Contesto el uzumaki , ante lo cual tía habría los ojos con sorpresa

-puedes escapar de aquí –

Pregunto con total incredulidad

-según mis cálculos si , usando el ataque más poderoso que tengo sería capas de crear una abertura en el sello suficiente para escapar-

El rostro de tía está estupefacto que tan monstruoso TENDRÍA que ser el ataque para escapar de este sello

-espera vamos, me llevarás con Tigo-

Pregunto esperanzada la pelinegra

-claro eres mi amiga no te dejaría aquí-

Respondió el uzumaki

-Y no tienes miedo que si me dejas escapar pueda ocasionar el caos-

Respondió tía

-claro que no además lo olvidas tu misma te integraste con una de mis piezas de reina lo que significa que eres mía-

Dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada astuta el rubio protagonista , lo cual formó un leve rastro de rosa el las mejillas de tía

-ara ara NARUTO sama –

Respondió la pelinegra con una voz y cara coqueta

-bien vamos –

Decía el uzumaki mientras tomaba a su reina de la cintura, y posteriormente activar su modo sabio de los seis caminos , junto con su avatar gigante, anteriormente era un zorro humanoide con 6 brazos pero después de tener su segunda oportunidad en este mundo cortesía de aquel ser su forma a cambiado ahora es una guerrero que parece tener una especie de armadura , aún pose los seis brazos pero ahora tiene 10 gudoudama gigantes en su espalda ,

-sin lugar a dudas es más poderoso que yo-

Pensó la pelinegra mientras estaba dentro del avatar gigante

NARUTO llevo los seis brazos de su avatar Asia arriba mientras una esfera gigante crecía pareciendo un sol el llamas negras , posteriormente dos anillos en forma de equis estos de electricidad de color negro rodearon el sol de flamas y finalmente dos anillos de viento de color carmesí con ocho cuchillas alrededor en forma de el símbolo de más aparecieron en la técnica lo cual parecía un sol con un asterisco echo de viento y relámpago

ZETSUMETSU-EXTINCIÓN

GRITO NARUTO PARA POSTERIORMENTE LANSAR EL ATAQUE ASIA EL SELLO

SE escuchó una enorme explosión y una luz cegadora, que duró un par de minutos

-mierda si ese ataque fuera tirando contra mi , sin lugar a dudas moriría-

Pensó tía mientras un sudor frío veía por su espalda

Cuando la luz se desvaneció se ponía ver una pared rota como si fuera de cristal

-bien vamos-

decía naruto mientras se apresurada a salir de aquel lugar aún con su avatar activado

-porfin libre –

Grito NARUTO

-y ahora a donde vamos –

Pregunto tía igual de emocionada al ser libre de nuevo

-vamos al Infra mundo quiero saber que a pasado en estos años que estuve encerrado-

Dijo naruto

-bien –

Dijo la pelinegra mientras abría un portal al inframundo , para posteriormente entrar con el uzumaki

-serás una gran compañero NARUTO kun –

Pensó la pelinegra mientras desaparecían en el portal

INFRAMUNDO CIUDAD CAPITAL LILITH

5 HORAS DESPUÉS

Valla es raro ver tu propia tumba no crees-

Pregunto un encapuchado NARUTO a su acompañante

-es más raro ver al muerto dejarse flores en su propia tumba-

Contesto tía

-y bien ahora que sigue-

Pregunto la pelinegra

-Nos vamos -

Respondió el uzumaki

-no planeas decir que estas vivo , que hay de aquellas mujeres que me hablaste-

Pregunto tía

-no mis viejos amigo asen un buen trabajo , en cuanto a ellas probablemente ya han echo sus vidas , después de todo han pasado 200 años-

Después de decir esas palabras ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la ciudad , cuando de repente una escena en un callejón que pasaron le llamo la atención

-Ríndete niña si coperas tanto tu como tu hermana estarán mejor Únete a mi nobleza o ve a prisión-

SE escuchó una voz seguida de una risa repugnante ,

NARUTO fruncido el ceño está era la única cosa en la que sus amigos no están trabajando , los demonios a los cuales se les han dado evil pieces obligan a otros a convertirse en sus sirvientes y esclavos

La pobre chica se podía ver totalmente enojada pero sumisamente agachó la cabeza sacándole una sonrisa al deplorable hombre

\- No puedo deja que mi hermanita sufra más si es necesario me sacrificada por su bien –

Pensó la chica una chica de unos 14 pelinegra con ojos color avellana y detrás de ella se encontraba una pequeña niña de unos 6 años peliblanca con ojos igualmente avellana

Pero la característica más resultante eran sus orejas y cola de gato

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder una nueva voz se dio a conocer

-lastimosamente para ti no planeó dejar que les pongas tus manos encima –

Todos miraron hacia el dueño de la voz un joven de unos 20 años con vibrante pelo rubio ojos azules y tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla

-Fuera de aquí mocoso no te metas en lo que no te importa-

Grito el hombre con desdén al rubio bigotudo sacando Sus alas para tratar de intimidado pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver uzumaki sacando Sus 6 pares de alas , su rostro anterior de desdén paso a terror puro en ese momento al igual que sus dos compañeros

-insolente basura-

Esta vez se escuchó una voz femenina , era tía que apareció a un lado de NARUTO, sin decir nada más levantó sus manos y los tres hombres desaparecieron entre sombras

-se encuentran bien, -

Pregunto el uzumaki mientras que se acercaba a el par de chicas

-si señor-

respondió la mayor con temor en su voz

\- No me llames señor me ase sentir viejo me llamo NARUTO y ustedes-

Pregunto el uzumaki con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

-me llamo kuroka y ella es mi hermana pequeña shirone

Respondió la pelinegra

-mucho gusto kuroka, shirone , y sus padres-

Pregunto el uzumaki con una cálida sonrisa aun en su rostro ,

-lo siento no fue mi intención-

Hablo apresuradamente el uzumaki al ver la cara de dolor que pusieron ambas chicas

Después de un momento de silencio incómodo el rubio hablo nuevamente

-les gustaría venir con migo no se preocupen no las obligará a convertirse en demonios si eso creen-

Pregunto el uzumaki

-porque nos ayudas-

Respondió la pelinegra

-me recuerdan a mi cuando era más joven, al igual que ustedes yo también fui huérfano-

Respondió el uzumaki con una sonrisa melancólica

Después de un momento de silencio kuroka respondo

-claro muchas gracias-

Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa después de todo está entre continuar en las calles o ir con el amable Joven de delante tampoco es como si tuviera opción

-bien ahora sólo ay que conseguirlas algo de ropa y comida pero no tengo dinero-

Hablo en voz baja el uzumaki

-aquí tengo-

Hablo tía mostrando unos billetes

-de donde los sacaste –

Pregunto el uzumaki con curiosidad

-se los quita a esos sujetos antes de que desaparecieran-

Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa ,mientras a la chica pelinegra le salía una gota de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza

\- En que me eh metido –

Pensó la pelinegra

Bien vamos por algo de ropa y Lugo a comer antes de irnos ,hablo el uzumaki antes de empezar a caminar con sus tres acompañantes

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Nota del autor

Bien con esto ya llevamos 4 para el ha rem

-Serafall

-Grayfia

-TÍA

-Kuroka

-En cuanto a koneko/shirone aun no lo e decidido asi que comente

Ahora el paraje de NARUTO es así

Rey. NARUTO

Reina 1 Tía

Reina 2 ¿?

Reina 3 ¿?

Alfil 1 ¿?

Alfil 2 ¿?

Caballero 1 ¿?

Caballero 2 ¿?

Torre 1 kuroka

Torre 2 koneko /shirone

Peón 1 – 10 ¿?

Ahora en cuanto a porque NARUTO tiene 2 reinas y 2 peones de más solo digamos que asi salio su juego no hay ninguna historia mas detrás de ello , bueno en realidad así podré poner el paraje que tengo en mente y esa ay piezas de NARUTO que no peleará ya lo entenderán más en seguida

-W TTP D ( ALIKGON DELVANHEL ) AQUÍ EMPEZARE A PONER IMÁGENES POR SI ALGUIEN QUIERE VER

-FANFICTION ( ALIKGON DELVANHEL)


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO EL REY CAÍDO

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD ,

NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO , HS DXD

O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE DE OTROS ANIMES QUE APARENCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA

TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES ,

ESTÁ HISTORIA ES DE FANS PARA FANS CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO

SE RECOMIENDA DISCRESION

CAPÍTULO 2

INFRAMUNDO LUGAR DESCONOSIDO

6 MESES DESPUÉS

Podemos ver a una kuroka y shirone , todas cubiertas de sudor y tierra asiendo ejercicios físicos

-como rayos terminamos así-

Pensó la pelinegra ,

\- o cierto –

después de conocer a aquel joven que se ofreció a llevarlas con el se esperaba en una gran mansión trabajando como sirvientes o algo por el estilo ,pero

Jamás se imagino estar entrenando y viviendo en el bosque ,

Aunque en realidad ,esta feliz de su situación actual ,

siendo una torre junto a su hermana de el gran….. uzumaki naruto , el rey CAÍDO.

En aquel momento jamás se imagino que aquel amable Joven sería el tan aclamado y venerado REY CAÍDO aquel que se supone que había muerto durante la guerra civil hace 200 años,

-bien chicas creo que es suficiente por hoy –

Se escuchó una voz que sacó a la nekomata de sus pensamientos

\- vallan a tomar un baño , la cena estará lista en un momento-

Al voltear a la dirección de la cual vino la voz pudieron ver a TÍA quien las miraba con una sonrisa,

-hai –

Contesto la pequeña shirone con alivio por algún haber terminado del entrenamiento físico

-ya vamos tía san-

Contesto la pelinegra , para después dirigirse al pequeño campamento improvisado por ropa limpia para después dirigirse junto con su hermana pequeña a un río cercano al campamento.

Después de que ambas chicas se alejaron tía volteó a ver a su REY

-los sientes no?-

Pregunto la hermosa pelinegra con un tono ligeramente serio

-si ….. 2 demonios y un humano, se dirigen hacia nosotros ,están a unos 20 kilómetros.

al juzgar por sus auras caóticas deben estar huyendo, -

Respondió el uzumaki

\- por su nivel, no son una amenaza para nosotros , aquí la pregunta es ….. de quien o que huyen …. no puedo sentir a nadie más –

Pregunto a la nada el rubio

-entonces que quieres hacer-

Cuestionó tía a NARUTO

-nada …. Esperaremos a que lleguen , después decidiremos que hacer-

Respondió el bigotudo,

Ese fue el fin de la conversación, poco después regresaron kuroka y shirone,

-siéntense ya esta la comida-

Hablo tía a sus compañeros ,

Mientras comían , las auras se acercaban más y mas esta que al fin se empezaron a escuchar ruidos a la lejanía , las primeras en escucharlo fueron las nekomata debido a su audición mejorada, así que rápidamente se pusieron alerta y miraron a su REY el cual simplemente les dio una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza

\- No se preocupen no son una amenaza-

Fue la voz reconfortante del uzumaki dirigida a sus torres, lo cual obtuvo el efecto esperado de tranquilizar a las nekomatas

Poco después se empezaron a ver tres siluetas un adulto de uno 30 y dos jóvenes de no más de 12 años , las tres mujeres ,la mirada del uzumaki rápidamente observó las características de cada una de ellas

La mujer adulta humana era una belleza de pelo castaño oscuro , unos ojos del mismo color , vestía una armadura de batalla con una espada en la cintura,

lo más resultante de la mujer es una gran herida en su abdomen y ligeros cortes en el resto de su cuerpo, ella estaba siendo apoyada por las dos jóvenes demonio ,

una de las niñas de pelo blanco y ojos igualmente blancos , traía puesto un vestido azul y sus facciones eran muy parecidas a la de la mujer humana , posiblemente sea la madre , la otra chica tenia el pelo lavanda con unos curiosos ojos naranja

, en el momento que los dos grupos de encontraron de frente , los dos bandos se quedaron quietos, este silencio duro por unos momentos más hasta que finalmente alguien hablo

\- Quiénes son ustedes-

preguntó la pelinegra nekomata pero detuvo rápidamente sus palabras al notar a la mujer herida

\- ayuda por favor –

pidió la peliblanca del otro bando ,esto pareció haber sacado al resto de los integrantes de ambos bandos de su estupor ,de esta forma rápidamente el resto se unió para ayudar a atender a la mujer herida

\- leviatán y Lucifer Qué interesante –

pensó para sí mismo el ex shinobi bigotudo después de revisar las auras de las dos niñas, Sin lugar a dudas el haber peleado antes en contra de ellos tiene sus ventajas

\- parece que pasaron por una dura pelea –

preguntó el Uzumaki a las niñas ya después de haber tratado a la mujer

\- sí fue una dura pelea nos encontramos paseando por el bosque cuando nos encontramos con un monstruo y mi madre salió herida –

dijo la niña peliblanca con total nerviosismo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para El Rubio Uzumaki ,Sin lugar a dudas la niña estaba mintiendo, esto lo lleno de mas curiosidad por saber de quién huían

\- y puedo saber sus nombres –

preguntó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

\- Perdonen mis modales Mi nombre es Valeria un placer conocerlos y gracias por atender a mi madre ,se llama Elizabeth Por cierto –

respondió la niña peliblanca Ahora conocida como Valeria

= Lucifer =

pensó el Uzumaki

\- Mi nombre es Ingvild un placer conocerlo-

contestó la niña de pelo color lavanda

\- leviatán-

fue el otro pensamiento Del Uzumaki

-un gusto conocerla Mi nombre es Naruto –

dijo el peli rubio

\- nombre es tía –

dijo la pelinegra que estaba atendiendo a la mujer

\- Mi nombre es kuroka toujo-

dijo la pelinegra nekomata

\- Mi nombre es koneko toujo –

dijo la pequeña pelea blanca haciendo levantar una ceja a Naruto

\- dice que no quiere que nadie sepa su nombre a excepción de nosotros –

se acercó kuroka para susurrar a Naruto

\- parece que tu madre va a estar bien sólo necesita descansar –

hablo tía dirigiéndose a Valeria

\- Muchas gracias por todo –

contesta la peliblanca mientras se dirigía a un lado de su madre

\- ustedes igual son agotados necesitan comer y descansar –

dijo kuroka mientras se acercaba con un plato de comida ambas chicas

\- Muchas gracias –

contestó Ingvild, después de eso todos empezaron a comer de manera pacífica, así transcurrieron un par de horas hasta que Elizabeth despertó

\- madre encuentras bien –

pregunto Valeria su madre con preocupación

\- Sí hija me encuentro bien –

respondió la mujer intentando pararse

\- creo que sería una buena idea que permanecía recostada, Aunque tratamos sus heridas no somos especialistas en esto, así que deberías descansar un poco más, podría ser que empeore sus heridas –

hablo Naruto llamando la atención de la mujer

\- quién es usted –

pregunto la mujer con sospecha

-Mi nombre es Naruto ,ella es tía, kuroka y koneko –

dijo Naruto señalando a cada uno respectivamente

-tranquila mamá Ella son buenas personas nos ayudaron y trataron tus heridas-

Mientras la madre la hija hablaban Naruto volteo a ver a tía a los ojos haciendo un gesto Silencioso

-así que de él huían –

pensó el Uzumaki mientras reconocía a lo lejos una firma de energía,

mientras el Uzumaki estaba distraído en sus pensamientos la mujer se puso de pie

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, ya estoy bien, Creo que deberíamos irnos –

habló la mujer viendo el Uzumaki directamente a los ojos, parecía estar nerviosa

\- pero mamá aún no estás en condiciones de viajar-

le hablo su hija

\- no te preocupes ya estoy bien –

dijo la mujer con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro mientras miraba a su hija

-es cierto tía aún no sé muy bien que digamos –

esta vez la cabro fue la peli lavanda

\- no se preocupen niñas ya debemos irnos no queremos causarles más problemas a estas amables personas –

les dijo la mujer con una mirada que no dejaba nada a discusión,

fue en ese momento que el Uzumaki decidió hablar

\- no hay necesidad de apresurarse, descansa esta noche, Mañana la podemos acompañar hasta una ciudad –

dijo el Uzumaki con una amable sonrisa ,Aunque por dentro tenía curiosidad, si La mujer sabia qué Razevan se estaba acercando o era un simple presentimiento

\- Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero creo que ya le hemos causado suficientes problemas, no quiero causarle más –

dijo la mujer mientras tomaba a ambas chicas de las manos y se empezaba a alejar

\- Estás preocupada de Qué Razevan Lucifer las alcance –

dijo el Uzumaki descuidadamente, tras escuchar las palabras del Uzumaki todas las mujeres a excepción de tía se quedaron totalmente congeladas,

después de que salieron de su momento de parálisis rápidamente se pusieron en guardia

\- Cómo sabes eso –

preguntó la mujer seriamente al Uzumaki que no se veía en lo más mínimo en guardia contra las mujeres

\- Eso es porque claramente puedo sentir el aura de Lucifer en tu hija Valeria –

dijo el Uzumaki en total desinterés

\- además puedo sentirlo claramente, se está acercando hacia nosotros –

ante las palabras del Uzumaki las caras de las tres mujeres se llenaron de sorpresa y temor total

\- cómo sabes que ella una descendiente de Lucifer y más aún Cómo sabes que él se acerca –

preguntó la mujer dudosa

\- eso es sencillo, he peleado antes contra Lucifer, leviatán, asmodeus y Beelzebub se distinguir sus auras y puedo sentir claramente el Aura de Lucifer en Valeria y el Aura de leviatán en Ingvild, en cuanto a como sé que él viene ,tengo una gran capacidad sensorial, incluso a ustedes las puede sentir cuando se encontraban a 20 kilómetros de aquí y lo mismo pasa con El-

Dijo el Uzumaki como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa ,

mientras Qué el resto se le quedó viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza

-ahora bien tenemos dos opciones, uno me dicen Por qué razón razevan Lucifer las persigue,

y su razón es lo suficientemente buena, les ayude a quitárselo de encima

y la segunda no me dice nada y puede seguir su camino-

dijo el Uzumaki Mirando a Elizabeth a los ojos

\- no tiene mucho tiempo estar aquí en dos o tres minutos ustedes deciden –

volvió a decir el Uzumaki, ante lo cual pasaron unos pocos segundos de silencio tenso hasta que finalmente Elizabeth dio un suspiro de resignación

-de acuerdo te contaremos el porque estamos escapando –

dijo Elizabeth en derrota lo cual sacó una leve sonrisa del uzumaki

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Rosvenor, y como puedes ver soy un humano, yo fui secuestrada por Lucifer Hace 13 años, después de eso ,tú sabrás lo que pasó y di a luz a Valeria,

a pesar de que detesto al tipo con todo mi corazón, quiero mucho a mi hija Ella es como puedes ver, mitad demonio mitad humano ,

al principio no nos trataba mal Pero aún podíamos soportarlo pero….. eso cambió Hace 4 años, cuando descubrió que Valeria poseía un engranaje sagrado, el hombre debido a sus propias inseguridades y miedo a que Valeria lo superará y con el consejo de su padre empezó a maltratar a mi hija ,

yo hacía lo que podía pero … obviamente no soy el rival para un demonio asi estuvimos por cuatro años hasta que apareció Ingvild y nos ayudó a escapar-

en esta parte de la plática la siguió Ingvild

\- Cómo sabes soy Ingvild leviatán, Soy hija del descendiente de leviatán original El hermano menor de kateria y una mujer humana, yo nací hace unos 100 años o más no recuerdo, fui entregada a una humilde familia de pescadores Quiénes son los que me criaron hasta que a la edad de 12 años me contagie de una enfermedad ,la cual me monto en coma por 100 años cuando desperté estaba en el Inframundo con la vieja facción pero a mí nunca me han gustado sus ideales por eso cuando descubrí a Valeria y a su madre que era maltratada por su padre decidí ayudar a escapar y así escapar juntas-

=( nota del autor( no se me ocurre una mejor historia así que se conforman con esto punto y fin) fin de nota)=

-( joder tío Qué gran historia me he emocionado… Comenta si entendiste la referencia )-

después de que Elizabeth e ingvild terminaron la historia Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que finalmente Naruto hablo

\- bien Ahora entiendo ,no se preocupe yo me voy a encargar de razevan , de hecho la razón por las que les pedí que me contarán es para saber si son enemigos o no, Ya que de cualquier forma planeaba deshacerme razevan-

fue la declaración qué dijo el Uzumaki con seriedad, ante lo cual las miradas de las 3 se pusieron tensas

-Eso quiere decir que si no te hubiéramos contado la verdad te habrías encargado de nosotras-

Valeria preguntó aún con temor en su voz

-si…. Si ustedes no me hubieran contestado con la verdad, me habría deshecho de ustedes-

contestó el Uzumaki aún con su voz seria

-Y cómo sabes que dijimos la verdad-

preguntó Elizabeth con cautela

-ya les dije ,tengo una gran habilidad sensorial , puedo saber si alguien me está mintiendo o no ,aunque tengo que enfocarme en la persona-

contestó el Uzumaki ya dejando su tono serio

-pero ya basta de hablar ya está llegando-

-aquellas palabras del Uzumaki pusieron a todos tensos a excepción de tía

-Jajaja-

Se escuchó una risa maníaca

-me hubiera imaginado qué hubieran llegado más lejos pero veo que incluso para huir son las inútiles-

Se escuchó una voz con total desprecio, ante lo cual todos voltearon hacia arriba para observar a un hombre de pelo blanco con dos pares de alas saliendo de su espalda flotando encima de ellos

-o veo que consiguieron ayuda Jajaja, Pero si son dos bellezas y una niña, por lo menos hicieron algo bien y me encontraron algo con que pasar el rato-

volvió hablar el hombre con una voz repugnante

-Razevan-

dijo Elizabeth con total desprecio

-vamos mi querida Elizabeth no te pongas celosa cuando termine con ellas será tu turno-

volvió hablar el ahora conocido Cómo Razevan con una voz repugnante

-Primero muerta antes de acostarme contigo asquerosa Escoria-

volvió hablar Elizabeth aún con su tono de desprecio y asco, Pero antes de que pudieron seguir con la discusión una nueva vos atrajo su atención

-lastimosamente para ti Razevan Lucifer no podrás hacerlo-

esta nueva voz lo tomó por sorpresa , no había dado cuenta de que había alguien más cerca, mirando desde arriba puedo ver una figura que poco a poco salía de la sombra de los árboles , al verlo la hora cara arrogante y pomposa pasó a una de terror puro

-imposible tú estás muerto ,como estás aquí-

dijo Razevan con total terror

-de verdad creíste qué esa simple trampa sería capaz de acabar conmigo Jajaja ingenuo-

el rostro de Elizabeth, Ingvild Y Valeria pasaron de su desprecio y asco a una de total confusión

-debo decir que me decepcionas Razevan, después de 200 años sigue siendo el mismo inútil que en aquel tiempo, Sin lugar a dudas rizevim no tuvo suerte con su hijo-

aquellas palabras hicieron que el temor de Razevan fue reemplazado por ir a pura

-bastardo quién te crees tú para hablarme a mí así soy el gran Razevan Lucifer el nieto del Lucifer original-

pero soy discurso fue interrumpido por Naruto

-el gran Razevan …Jajaja… No me hagas reír, debería decir La decepción Razevan, tú mismo padre estaba Decepcionado de ti, incluso la mujer a la cual estabas tratando de cortejar te despreciaba y me imagino qué Lucifer debe estar revolcándose en su tumba, por haberte una porquería de descendencia como tú-

dijo Naruto con la burla escurriendo de sus palabras

-bastardo cómo te atreves tú un insignificante demonio de clase baja-

gritó Razevan con total ira

-Jajaja Me das pena, después de todo este insignificante demonio en estos tiempos es aclamado como un rey , pero tú solamente eres recordado por ser una molestia ,conmigo no Puedes ponerte arrogante-

contrarresto el rubio con total desprecio

-pero ya basta de juegos es hora de acabar con tu lamentable vida-

antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera darse cuenta Naruto apareció sobre Razevan en un segundo, con sus seis pares de alas desplegadas y rápidamente dio una patada enviando a Lucifer menor al suelo creando un gran cráter junto con una nube de humo

La cara de Elizabeth y las dos niñas quedó en total shock Al escuchar la conversación pero su shock se volvió un mayor al ver al Uzumaki flotando en donde antes se encontraba Razevan con sus seis pares de alas

-Quién es este sujeto-

preguntó a la nada Elizabeth ante lo cual recibió una respuesta de tía que lo dejó aún más incrédulo

-él es Uzumaki Naruto o mayormente conocido en estos tiempos como el rey caído-

los ojos Elizabeth Valeria y Ingvild se abrió a más no poder Al escuchar la información

-no se supone qué murió hace 200 años-

preguntó Valeria aún en estado de shock

-es una complicada historia ,pero cómo puedes ver está más vivo que nunca-

la conversación se ve interrumpida cuando un rayo de energía salió disparada hacia Naruto cortesía de Razevan quién ya se había recuperado, ante lo cual Naruto lo desvío con el dorso de su mano cómo si no fuera nada

-Sin lugar a dudas y no has avanzado nada en estos últimos 200 años-

-Callar bastardo-

gritó Razevan en total irá, sin decir ni una palabra más se lanzó en contra del Uzumaki, para empezar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo , Razevan tiraba golpes a lo loco los cuales eran desviados fácilmente por el Uzumaki hasta que finalmente se harto y entregó una patada directo a las entrañas de Lucifer enviándolo a estrellarse contra un grupo de árboles

-bastardo ya verás-bastardo-

gritó Razevan para posteriormente empezar a cargar una gran cantidad de energía

-o parece que me darás un poco más de pelea-

fue la burlona voz del Uzumaki qué sólo hizo enojar más a Razevan

-muere-

gritó para posteriormente lanzar un gran torrente de energía directa hacia el Uzumaki creando una gran explosión detrás de él junto con una cortina de humo

-Jajaja toma eso ,te lo merecías-

su discurso fue interrumpido por la voz Uzumaki

-sabes tenía planeado jugar un poco más contigo pero lastimosamente esa pequeña explosión que acabas de hacer ahora es más que suficiente para alertar los guardias del inframundo y como realmente no quiero encontrarme con ellos tendré que acabar esto rápidamente, antes de que pudiera decirse alguna palabra más,

el Uzumaki apareció con su mano envuelta en unos Relámpagos negros detrás del desapercibido Lucifer y simplemente empujó su brazo a través del su pecho ,todo el claro quedó en silencio ,en total y pura incredulidad era la vista en los ojos de Elizabeth Ingrid Y Valeria,

mientras que una mirada aburrida De parte de tía y una de estrellitas en los ojos en la de kuroka y shirone

-sabes Naruto podrías haber acabado con esto rápidamente pero no querías jugar-

fue la voz de tía quien sacó al resto de sus propios mundos

-qué tan poderoso es-

pensaron todas a excepción de tía

-posiblemente tenga razón pero me encontraba aburrido así que quise entretenerme un poco pero esto de verdad no puedo llamar entretenimiento-

después decir esas palabras el Uzumaki sacó su mano aún envuelta en Relámpagos del pecho de Lucifer, quien cayó al piso a un moribundo, Naruto se agachó Y tomó de su cintura una espada que colgaba

-si mal no recuerdo esa espada pertenecía al primer Lucifer pero creo que contigo no es más qué desperdicio-

después decir esas palabras levanto su mirada hacia Valeria

-Valeria acércate –

dijo el Uzumaki ante lo cual Valeria dudo por unos momentos hasta que finalmente decidió acercarse ,cuando llegó a un lado del Uzumaki pudo ver a su progenitor en el piso tirado en un charco de su propia sangre luchando por mantenerse vivo con una mirada llena de puro terror hacia la muerte

-ten toma esto-

Dijo el Uzumaki mientras tiraba su mano junto con la espada

-creo que tú te mereces más esto qué el-

dijo mientras señalaba al moribundo después le dio la vuelta y se acercó al rostro del Lucifer para tomar la pequeña Corona que estaba sobre su cabeza

-Sin lugar a dudas te gusta andar trayendo estos artilugios, Supongo que debe ser tu forma de no sentirte tan inferior al resto , esta Corona también le perteneció a tu abuelo no… pero Lamento decirte qué te queda muy grande una corona bastante buena creo que a mí sí me mejor-

dijo el Uzumaki y mientras se colocaba la corona en su cabeza

-Sin lugar a dudas a ti te queda mucho mejor Naruto-

fue la seductora voz de tía

-Así es Naruto sama te ves más genial con esa Corona-

Esta vez fue la pequeña koneko con la que hablo

-Elizabeth si quieres un poco de venganza ahora es el momento antes de que este bastardo abandona este mundo para siempre-

dijo el Uzumaki mientras la volteaba a ver, ante lo cual ella sin dudar se acercó al llegar a su lado sacó su espada y sin dudarlo la enterró en las partes nobles del moribundo Razevan

-ahhhhhhh-

fue el sonido ahogado con sangre que soltó en Lucifer caído

-toma eso bastardo-

dijo el Elizabeth para después abrazar a su pequeña hija mientras veía Cómo poco a poco la luz de la vida desaparecía en los ojos ver Lucifer

-creo que es hora de retirarnos-

dijo el Uzumaki

-no sabemos si esa explosión pudo alertar a alguien, pero si ese es el caso sería mejor desaparecer de aquí-

volvió hablar el Uzumaki con un tono un poco serio ante lo cual tía rápidamente comenzó a dibujar un círculo de teletransportación, El Uzumaki dirigió su vista a Elizabeth y las niñas -ustedes también Vienen no seguro que se queden aquí-

Elizabeth y las chicas simplemente asintieron y se acercaron el círculo de transportación junto con el resto para posteriormente los 7 desaparecieran del lugar sin dejar rastro fin del capítulo

XX nota del autor XX

bien primero quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso el trabajo me tiene un poco ocupado Cómo pudieron notar el capítulo está un poco flojo

segundo como pudieron notar valiente seré mujer aquí y en cuanto a su madre como pueden leer cambie radicalmente para que se adapte a mi historia

tercero trate de ponerle un pasado similar a Ingvild para que encajara con la historia , y no se me ocurrió nada más espectacular que lo que ven ,

Como disculpa por el retraso les daré de adelanto a un personaje nuevo que entrará en el siguiente capítulo

Nombre : VYVYAN GALADRIEL

Raza: elfo

Ocupación: peón y parte del harem

Descripción: rubia , ojos azules, espectacular figura

Si quieren imagen de ella y de las que aparecen en este capítulo busque mi historia en wwaattttppaadd

NOBLESA DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

REY: NARUTO

REINA 1: TÍA

REINA 2 -3 :¿?

ALFIL 1: VALERIA LUCIFER

ALFIL 2: INGVILD LEVIATÁN

CABALLERO 1-2:¿?

TORRE 1:KUROKA TOUJO

TORRE 2:KONEKO TOUJO

PEÓN 1: ELIZABETH ROSVENOR

PEÓN 2:VYVYAN GALADRIEL

PEÓN 3-10 :¿?

HAREM

SERAFALL

GRAYFIA

TÍA

KUROKA

ELIZABETH

VYVYAN

SHIRONE/KONEKO

VALERIA

INGVILD

Y COMO ADELANTO ESPECIAL POR EL RETRASO

SHURI ( peón)

YASAKA ( reina)

Tengo planeado traer 4 chicas de NARUTO

Sakura

Ino

Hanabi

Temari

Comenten que tal les parecen

Todas son en sus versiones de adultas

Y PARA su vean que quiero a mis seguidores les daré la oportunidad de elegir a la tercera reina comenten


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO EL REY CAÍDO

CAPÍTULO 3

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD

No soy DUEÑO de NARUT DXD

Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores

Nota de autor

Disculpen el retraso , ahora hay barias opciones de chicas de NARUTO para traer, aún no e decidido asi que sigan comentando , ahora si comencemos

Fin de nota .

3

2

1

Tecnica secreta (Regresó del autor no jutsu)

Cap 3

15 minutos después de que el uzumaki y su grupo dejarán el claro apareció un grupo de guardias del inframundo llegaron a la escena atraídos por la explosión

-este parece ser el lugar capitan-

Dijo uno de los guardias

-busquen rastros –

Dijo el capital, y posteriormente todos se dispersaron en busca de alguna pista

-capitan-

SE escuchó el gritó un tanto en pánico de un guardia,

Ante lo cual el resto se dirigió hacia su ubicación

Al llegar todos pudieron observar un cuerpo tirado en el piso

Los ojos del capitán se abrieron con incredulidad al reconocer que era el difunto

-rápido alguien me avisa a Lucifer sama digan que es importante, el resto busquen más rastros y sean precabidos-

Dijo el capitán impaciente ante las caras confundidas de su grupo,

realmente estaba agradecido en estos momentos que su grupo eran unos novatos que no reconocieron a rasevan

-esto va a ser un fastidio-

Pensó el líder del grupo

30 minutos despues

En un círculo mágico apareció una mujer de pelo y ojos plateados vestida con un traje de maid color azul y un rostro hermoso pero serio,ante lo cual el líder y su grupo se pusieron en una rodilla

-Lucifuge sama-

Cantaron a coro

-que es tan importante que directamente pidieron la aparición de un Maou antes de reportarse con su superior-

Pregunto de forma estoica Grayfia

Ante lo cual el líder simplemente señaló el cadáver

Grayfia giró levente su rostro hacia el cadáver cuando sus ojos se abrieron de incredulidad

Después de unos momentos de incredulidad por parte de Grayfia retomó el sentido

-rápido llamen refuerzos quiero que un perímetro de 5 kilometro ,

No quiero que nadie se acerque aquí , además envían un grupo de reconocimiento en los 50 kilómetros a rededor y que reporten cualquier cosa fuera de lo comun-

Dijo en exaltación Grayfia lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes pero rápidamente comenzaron a seguir las órdenes de la conocida reina más fuerte

Mientras tanto ella se puso en contacto rápidamente con sirzches , serafall ,ajuka y falbium

5 minutos después 4 círculos mágicos aparecieron en el claro , de los cuales salieron los 4 Maou actuales , no dijeron nada todos se enfocaron rápidamente en el cuerpo en el suelo

-así que realmente es el –

Hablo en voz alta el pelirrojo

-sin lugar a dudas –

contesto el peliverde

-solo me pregunto quien tuvo el coraje de matarlo , no es que sea realmente difícil, es sólo que la mayoría no se atreverían devido o a su padre, no que a rizevim le importará que digamos-

Expresó su opinión serafall en un tono relativamente serio

raro para su personalidad despreocupada

-solo espero que esto no nos traiga más problemas de lo necesario ,

Por cierto Grayfia alguna noticia del responsable –

Pregunto Falbium , ante lo cual la rojiblanca sólo negó con la cabeza

-bien , busca alguien que se encargue del cuerpo y que los guardias sigan buscando –

Después de decir aquellas palabras Sirzechs desapareció ante lo cual los otros tres lo siguieron ,

Después de verlos desaparecer Grayfia soltó un suspiro , después de dar órdenes a los guardias el cuerpo fue retirado justo cuando se preparaba para marcharse noto algo dibujado en la tierra a juzgar por las marcas debió ser el lugar donde se encontraba la mano de Razevan al verlo detenidamente eran dos palabras EL VIVE y un símbolo que parecía ser un remolino , después de verlo las pupilas de Grayfia se controlaron y el color abandonó su hermoso rostro,

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE JAPÓN

En un bosque apareció un círculo mágico de el cual salieron varias figuras

-y bien en donde estamos , este lugar no se siente como el inframundo-

Pregunto la nekomata mayor mientras observaba su entorno

-en el mundo humano –

respondió el bigotudo

–entonces por qué nos triste aquí tía-

-fu fu fu fu naruto kun , vez , como es bastante complicado esconderse es el inframundo pensé que sería mejor si huyeramos al mundo humano , después de todo la de todas de demonios aquí es mínima sin mencionar que existen diferentes tipos de razas , creo que sería más fácil para pasar desapercibidos-

-oh eso tiene sentido, me pregunto porque no lo he pensado antes-

-fufufufu talvez porque sólo hay ramen en esa cabeza tuya na-ru-to-kun-

-oye-

Refunfuño el uzumaki a las burlas de tía

Antes de que pudieran continuar kuroka interrumpió

-naruto sama huele a quemado y … sangre?

-ahora que lo dices parece venir de aquella dirección , hallamos a investigar-

Y así sin más se dirigieron Asia la dirección que mostraba NARUTO incluyendo a Elizabeth, VALERIA e Ingvild ,después de unos minutos llegaron a un templo en ruinas, despues de investigar por unos segundos encontraron un cuerpo de una mujer con varias quemaduras y heridas en todo el cuerpo ante lo cual kuroka tapó los ojos de KONEKO y puso una mano sobre su boca para tapar el gritó que sin duda hubiera salido , lo cual fue simulado por las de mas mujeres a excepción de tia

-valla me sorprende que el cuerpo no este carbonisado-

Comentó tía

-si pero lo más sorprendente es el echo de que esta mujer no tiene ni media hora de muerta y a juzgar por la escena de ve tener aquí por lo menos 5 horas , con esas heridas y un i vendió el echo de que haya sobrevivido por 4 horas y media demuestra las ganas de vivir-

Comentó el bigotudo mientras se agachava para revisar el cuerpo , después de un tiempo encontró entre sus manos un collar , después de abrirlo encontró una foto en su interior

\- Ya vel así que fue por esto-

-a que te refieres naru-

NARUTO no dijo nada y simplemente paso el collar a TÍA , tía vio la foto y pudo ver 3 personas la primera una hermosa mujer la cual debí ser la mujer que encontraron aquí el segundo era un hombre fornido con barba y la tercera era una pequeña niña que parecía un clon de la mujer presuntamen su hija , tía no entendío porque NARUTO entendía algo así que se le quedó mirando como esperando una respuesta lo cual el uzumaki no la desepciono

-vez el tipo en la foto-

-si-

\- es un ángel CAÍDO y uno de los líderes, su nombre es baraquiel-

-oh entonces el es la razón detrás de esto-

-probablemente , esto debió ser echo por aquellos que odian a los caídos , pero por lo que parece a el no le importa mucho su familia-

-porque lo dices NARUTO sama –

Esta vez fue Elizabeth la que pregunto

-eso es por el echo de que los caídos tienes su propio territorio, en el cual su familia podría vivir en paz pero decidió dejarlas aquí ,eso demuestra la poca importancia que tenían para el , además el echo de que no haya rastro de energía aquí significa que nisiquiera vino –

\- ya veo-

-que habrá pasado con la niña –

Esta vez pregunto kuroka

-lo más probable es que haya escapado , de otra forma habría dos cuerpos aquí, esa de ve ser la razón por la cual la mujer se afferava al collar , esperando que pudiera escapar-

\- y no hay nada que pueda hacer naruto sama-

Pregunto VALERIA ante lo cual NARUTO levantó una seja y se le quedó mirando

-Porque preguntas valeria-

Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

-bueno lo que pasa es que me recuerda a mi y a mi madre y que probab,demente hubiéramos acabado igual si no nos hubiéramos encontrado –

\- ya veo-

Respondió el amante de la naranja con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

-jeje pero incluso aún que no me hubieras preguntado ya pensaba ayudarla, ya e enviado uno clones míos a buscar a la chica en cuanto a la mujer-

Decía el uzumaki mientras sacaba una pieza de su bolsillo

-eso es –

Pregunto VALERIA

-una evil piece supongo que as oído de ellas-

Dijo el uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruna mientra la activa con su magia y la ponía en el pecho de la mujer,

De un momento a otro la mujer comenzó a respirar de nuevo y tía la ayuda a con magia curativa para recuperarse

-disculpa NARUTO sama-

Fue Elizabeth la que y amo la atención del rubio

-dime-

-si no te importa me podrías transformar en demonio con una de tus piezas –

Después de decir esas palabras todos incluyendo VALERIA e Ingvild se le quedaron viendo de forma extraña

-a mi no me importa pero cual es la razón de esto que quieras desechar tu humanidad y convertirte en demonio , además estas consiente de que esto te atara a mi verdad incluso podría pedirte que hagas cosas pervertidas-

Dijo el uzumaki seriamente mientras todos ponían atención

-bueno realmente no me importaría e incluso estoy dispuesta con tal de convertirme en demonio como vez mi hija es mitad demonio lo que significa que su vida útil es por mucho más larga que la mía esa es una de las razones la otra es que deseo volverme más fuerte para no ser una carga para ella –

Lo decía mientras miraba a su hija con afecto

-madre –

Dijo VALERIA mientas la abrazaba y llorava

-yo también deseo convertirme en una de sus piezas NARUTO sama-

Dijo VALERIA

\- No me dejen atrás yo también-

Agregó Ingvild

-por su puesto-

Dijo el uzumaki con una cálida sonrisa , después de eso el uzumaki otorgó una pieza de PEÓN a Elizabeth y las dos piezas de alfil a VALERIA e Ingvild

-bien creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí debemos en contra un lugar para vivir este es el mundo humano y creo que no sería bueno vivir en el bosque-

-si naruto sama-

Respondieron todas mientras se alejaba ahora con la mujer cuyo nombre no sabían quien iva en brazos del uzumaki, mientras el séquito de NARUTO se proponían a buscar un nuevo hogar y en el inframundo una conmoción se avecinaba a los cuatro Maou por el descubrimiento que Grayfia estaba por informar

FIN DEL CAP

PERAJE DE NARUTO

REINA- TÍA/TRIEXA

ALFIL 1- VALERIA

ALFIL 2- INGVIL

TORRE 1- KUROKA

TORRE 2- SHIRONE/KONEKO

CABALLERO 1- ¿?

CABALLERO 2-¿?

PEÓN 1- ELIZABETH

PEÓN 2-SHURI HIMEJIMA

EL HARÉN DE NARUTO ES SU PESAJE MÁS

SERAFALL

GRAYFIA

YASAKA

GABRIEL

RAVEL

PROBABLEMENTE RIAS AKENO XENOVIA IRINA ASIA ¿sorpresa? PENEMUE SONA ROSSWEISSE MÁS LAS CHICAS DE NAUTO QUE AÚN NO DECIDO PERO LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE SEA HANABI SATSUKI (SASUKE FEM) INO Y MEI LO CUAL SERÍAN 25

DOS SI QUE SON MUCHAS JAJA AUNQUE E LEÍDO UNA NOVELA Q EL PROTA TIENE 36 ASÍ Q CREO Q FUNCIONA

O cierto una disculpa por el casi año de atraso jaja


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO EL REY CAÍDO

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUT DXD TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES

Nota del autor

Bueno sinceramente no esperaba seguir con la historia ,pero leí unos comentarios que me hicieron volver a tener un poco de ganas de escribir, ahora ya no voy a re escribir lo que yo tenía que era desde el hueco que había entre el último capítulo y el inicio de la serie original así que voy a empezar desde el inicio de la serie ahora ,si encuentran muchos errores de ortografía probablemente se deba a que estoy usando el modo dictado por voz , ya que estoy haciendo esto desde mi teléfono y dudo mucho que encuentre todos los errores que tenga

ahora creo que pondré las demás aclaraciones al final del capítulo ,bueno creo que eso es todo, que tenga buena lectura

CAPÍTULO 4

Era un día muy Hermoso En la ciudad Kuoh el sol levantándose en el horizonte , las aves revoloteando, Y un aire fresco ,Sin lugar a dudas un gran día.

Y en Este gran día En Algún lugar de esta ciudad, En una gran mansión de estilo Japonés ,Unos Rápidos pasos se Escucharon por los pasillos, se podía ver a dos pequeñas figuras corriendo rápidamente, Al pasar por una ventana Se dejó ver dos matas de pelo rubio, Siguiendo con Su carrera rápidamente, las dos figuras llegaron a su destino. Ahí Parados frente A una puerta, Las dos figuras cuidadosamente Procedieron a abrirla, Rápidamente echando un vistazo al interior ,Un par de ojos color celeste Y otro par de ojos color morado Cayeron en la cama en el centro de la habitación , Ahí acostado Justo en el centro de la cama , se puede Ver una figura Aún dormida, Sin Pensarlo dos veces Las dos figuras Saltaron a la cama Sobre la persona acostada .

! Tou Chan !

Se escucharon dos voces infantiles mientras brincaban Sobre la persona dormida

¡Ustedes dos tienen tanta energía Tan temprano ¡

Se escuchó la voz de un hombre aún adormilada.

¡ Tou chan , ka chan. Nos mandó a despertarte Para qué Vayas a desayunar.!

Dijeron ambos niños.

¡ Todavía de que ellas son. La causa de este cansado. Me despiertan temprano.!

Murmuró la figura Aún acostada.

Esta persona no era otra que Naruto uzumaki. Después de decir es esas palabras. Se levantó. Viendo por fin. A las dos causas. De su despertar. A su izquierda. Se puede ver a un niño de unos 4 años. De pelo Rubio. Ojos. azules como el.A su derecha. El otro niño, de más o menos la misma edad. Igualmente con pelo Rubio. Pero ojos color. Morado.

¡ Minato.!

Decía mientras miraba el niño de ojos azules.

¡ Nagato.!

Decía mientras. Miraba al Niños de ojos morados.

¡ ¿Me pregunto, por qué usted dos Sacaron mi imperactividad en lugar de la calma de sus madres.!

Murmuró el uzumaki para sí mismo. Mientras veía a ambos niños con una sonrisa paternal Llena de Calidez.

Después de eso comenzó a Caminar. Mientras tomaba a Los niños en sus brazos.

¡ Bien vayamos al comedor. No vaya a ser que sus madres se Enojen si nos tardamos.!

Decía el Rubio mientras salía de la habitación con dirección al comedor.

Al entrar en. . Pudo ver. A varias figuras sentadas en una gran mesa.

¡ Buenos días. Espero que hayas descansado bien.!

Dijo el Uzumaki.

¡ Buen día, Naru!

Escucharon las voces de 2 mujeres. Que se acercaban a él. Estas dos mujeres no eran otra que Elizabeth. Y shuri Al estar frente a él. Estiró sus brazos para tomar a los dos pequeños.

¡ka chan!

Dijeron los dos pequeños. Al mismo tiempo. Pero dirigiéndose. A una mujer diferente. Minato le decía a Elizabeth. Y nagato a shuri.

¡ Buen día. Eliza. Shuri.!

Dijo el uzumaki mientras le entregaba los dos niños a las dos mujeres.

¡ Buenos días, Naruto Kun.!

Esta vez escuchó la melódica voz de Tía.

Buen día, Igual a ti, tía. Espero hayas descansado bien.

¡ Buenos días, Naruto

Esta vez, fue kuroka. ¿Quién saludó al Rubio? De manera juguetona.

¡ Buen día, Kuroka ¡

Buenos días Naruto Sama

Esta vez se escucharon las voces de tres mujeres

La primera fue la voz de Valeria , la segunda fue la voz de ingvild y la tercera fue la voz de una mujer de unos 22 años con un hermoso pelo De color blanco

El nombre de esta mujer es Rossweisse

Buen día Valeria , ingvild , rossweisse

Decía El rubio mientras veía cada una de las tres mujeres cuando sus ojos pasaron por Rossweisse su mente regreso al momento en que la conoció

Ella es una ex Valquiria que servía al dios nórdico Odin

Se encontró con ellos cuando andaba de gira promocionando sus libros que escribió y icha icha Paradise

mientras se encontraba en una firma de Libros , fue cuando conoció al Dios quien venía acompañado con la valquiria

Ésa fue la primera vez que la conoció , posteriormente se reencontró con el viejo pervertido que de alguna manera logró descubrir quién era ,

De hay en adelante tuvieron contactos cada vez más frecuentes , el viejo era un total pervertido que disfrutaba de sus libros

Todavía recuerda las escenas cómicas donde la pobre por culpa del Dios quien constantemente le hacía referencia a que era una solterona y que nunca conseguir un marido terminaba llorando de una manera muy cómica

fueron momentos bastante refrescantes dado que el viejo ya conoce el secreto de quién era el no necesitaba andar escondiéndose , aunque él posteriormente tuvo que regresar de nuevo Hacia Japón , que fue lugar en el que se estableció

de alguno Manera el dios logró convencerlo A él y a la valquiria para que ella se uniera a él como Como su caballero y decía algo de formar vínculos y si podría una verdadera paz entre facciones Sin lugar a duda los años de experiencia le sirvió en el viejo por engatusarlos A los dos

sin lugar a dudas un viejo zorro astuto

Fueron buenos momentos Pensó el uzumaki , mientras una sonrisa colgaba de su rostro

Buenos días Naruto ni Sama

Fue la voz de la última persona sentada en el comedor esta no era nada más y nada menos que Koneko

Buenos días Koneko

Le respondió el Uzumaki a la pequeña Nekomata mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

aunque ya no era tan pequeña

La alguna vez una pequeña niña ahora se está convirtiendo en toda una señorita ,aunque aún no era tan despampanante como el resto de los integrantes de su familia

ya tenía un cuerpo bastante bien dotado por alguien de su edad

Y el resto donde están

Preguntó el Rubio amante de la naranja

Parece ser que aún están durmiendo

Tía contestó a la pregunta de el rubio

Ya veo

Decía el uzumaki poco perdido sus pensamientos

Y dime koneko ya estás lista para la escuela

cuestionó el Uzumaki a la nekomata

Ahí Naruto ni sama

contesto con una débil sonrisa en su rostro

Después de eso todos comenzaron a comer los niños jugaban con su comida el resto de los adultos simplemente comían en silencio

Después de acabar con el desayuno Koneko rápidamente terminado alistarse para salir de la casa

Se puede ver a una koneko caminando por las calles de Kuoh, Ha su alrededor había otros chicos y chicas que llevaban su mismo uniforme , mientras llegaba a un cruce una chica salió corriendo de la calle a su izquierda y chocó con ella Para que posteriormente ambas cayó en el piso en un Enredo de miembros

Lo siento no me fijé por dónde iba

Contestó la otra chica mientras se ponía de pie y estira su mano para ayudar Koneko

No te preocupes yo tampoco me fijé por dónde iba

Contestó la peli blanca mientras tomaba la mano de la otra chica para ponerse de pie Al mismo tiempo aprovechando para ver la apariencia de la otra joven la cual poseía un pelo castaño con ojos del mismo color y portaba el mismo uniforme que ella

De verdad lo siento

Le volvió a decir mientras se inclina

No en serio no te preocupes

Le replicó la peli blanca mientras le ayuda a enderezarse

mi nombre es shojikina hyoudou un placer conocerte y por cierto cuál es el tuyo

Se presentó y preguntó la castaña a la peli blanca

Mi nombre es koneko toujo igual es un placer conocerte

Por cierto eres nueva verdad

Cuestionó la peli castaña A koneko

Si lo soy Me acabo de transferir a primer año pero como te diste cuenta

Le respondió la peli blanca

Bueno tu color de pelo es bastante único y no recuerdo haberte visto nunca en la escuela sin lugar a dudas te recordaría

Contestó la peli castaña a la pregunta de Koneko

Ya veo

Respondió Koneko

Dijiste que eras de primer año yo soy de segundo entonces quiere decir que yo soy tu sempai y tú eres mI kohai

Decía la peli castaña con no sonrisa hasta koneko

Después de eso ambas chicas comenzaron a platicar mientras se dirigían hacia la escuela

Xxxxxxxx.

Ese mismo día por la tarde

Xxxxxxxx

Ya es de tarde en la ciudad de Kuoh , se puede ver una figura femenina caminando por una calle ,esta persona es akeno himejima, la vicepresidenta del club de oculto y la reina de Rias Gremory, la heredero del Clan Gremory

Mientras va caminando por la calle, a lo lejos Retrancado de una cerca Se podía ver otra figura ,mientras se acercaba pudo ver más los rasgos de la otra persona ,un cabello rubio fue lo primero que pudo distinguir, era bastante alto alrededor de 1.83 m De altura ,No podía distinguir el color ojos porque los tenía cerrados, sin embargo eso no era el Lo que más resltaba, a pesar de no sentir ningún tipo de energía proveniente de él

por alguna extraña razón ella sentía que todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaban

Justo cuando estaba pasando a su lado Abrió los ojos y hablo

Himejima akeno

Justo después de decir esas palabras una barrera mágica apareció envolviéndolos

Al sentir la barra rápidamente la chica se puso en guardia

Quién eres

Preguntó la Peli negra ya viendo a los ojos a la persona delante ,Esta personas no era otra que Naruto

Yo no soy nadie

Contestó el rubio mientras le daba una sonrisa a akeno

Quién eres

Volvió a repetir la peli negra esta vez más seria mientras de sus manos salían relámpagos , ante lo cual el rubio simplemente suspiró

Quién soy, no estás lista para saberlo ni yo estoy listo para contártelo, pero si te hace sentir mejor no estoy aquí para hacerte daño, si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo había hecho

Dijo el uzumaki mientras que de su espalda salían su seis pares de alas

Al ver los seis parciales los ojos de akeno se abrieron a más no poder' ,Sabiamente dejo que la electricidad abandonará sus manos

ella no era tonta , no sabía quién era el ser que esta enfrente de ella , pero sin lugar a dudas era alguien contra quien ella no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad

Que quieres

Pregunto akeno con cautela ante lo cual el rubios simplemente le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Que quiero ,bueno , Hay una historia que quiero contarte y algo que quiero mostrarte , aunque es opción tuya si quieres saberl Si deseas saberlo pues seguirme si no puedes continuar tu camino

Después de decir eso la barra mágica desapareció y el Uzumaki comenzó a caminar ,Ante esto akeno se quedó sin saber qué decir o hacer después de un momento reaccionó sólo para ver al uzumaki alejándose , después de un momento de deliberación decidió seguirlo por alguna extraña razón tenía un impulso de querer saber lo que hablaba el demonio de clase suprema

Después de unos segundos ella se puso a un costado de él

Parece ser que estás interesada

Decía el Uzumaki, ante lo cual la chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza por el momento ambos continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que por fin el rubio comenzó hablar

bien vamos a comenzar por la historia ,

hace un tiempo ,cuando recién llegué al mundo humano, llegué a una pequeña ciudad aquí en Japón , a los pocos minutos de haber llegado note un claro olor a humo en el aire , curioso por saber qué era ,me acerqué, a la acercarme lo que encontré ante mi fueron Las ruinas carbonizadas de lo que alguna vez fue una casa, mientras revisaba las ruinas me encontré con un cuerpo, era una mujer obviamente ella ya estaba muerta, después de investigar encontré algunas pistas que me dieron algún Indicio de quién era la mujer, A pesar de ser una simple humana aún podía decir que había hecho lo imposible por mantenerse con vida, esa vez fue la primera vez que usé una pieza malvada para reencarnar a alguien sin antes tener su consentimiento.

El rubio hizo una pequeña pausa mientras volteaba ver de reojo a su acompañante para ver si va escuchando, al ver que si decidió continuar

Cuándo ella despertó por fin supe la historia completa detrás de lo sucedido ,también sabía cuál era la razón por la cual ella se aferraba tanto a la vida ,a pesar de haber sido convertida en demonio en contra de su voluntad en realidad me lo agradeció. La razón por la cual ella se aferraba tanto a la vida era por alguien ,la única cosa que ella me pidió , fueque le ayudara encontrar a esa persona, después de una búsqueda que tardó varios meses por fin pude encontrar a la persona a la que ella buscaba , lastimosamente debido a situaciones mías no era capaz de llevarla a encontrarse con ella

Cuál es eran esas razones si me permite saber

pregunto con curiosidad la peli negra

Lo sabrás más adelante por ahora continuaré, A pesar de no ser capaz de llevarla con ella por lo menos fui capaz de hacerle saber la situación aunque ella me lo agradeció y me decía que Sólo con saber que estaba bien Era más que suficiente pero claramente podía ver la tristeza en su rostro Aunque siempre trato de ocultarlo , fue pasando el tiempo y esta relación se fue acercando cada vez más hasta que llegó el punto en el que nos convertimos en amantes poco después de eso ella quedó embarazada y me dio la tercera alegría de mi vida.

Bueno dime qué te pareció la historia trata de resumir lo más posible

Pregunta del uzumaki expectante

Fue interesante

Dijo la peli negra

Bien parecer ya llegamos

decia el uzumaki mientra se paraba frente a la puerta de su mansión

Entra

Decía después de abrir la puerta para que después entrara ella empezó a caminar directo hacia el jardín trasero el rubio podía sentir claramente la presencia de shuri y. Nagato mientras se acercaba se podía ver a una mujer de espaldas a ellos la cual estaba cargando un niño

Quieres saber cuál es el nombre de la mujer de mis Historia

Le pregunto el rubio a akeno quien asintió después de quitarle la mirada a la mujer que tenía delante

Ton cha

Fue la voz del niño dirigido a su padre después de verlo ante lo cual la mujer se dio la vuelta para verlo en ese momento las miradas de Akeno y shuri se cruzaron

El nombre de esa mujer es shuri himejima . Tu madre

Fin del cap

Buenas aclaraciones

para empezar koneko no voy a tener el cuerpo de LOLi

en segundo lugar, todo tus huecos que quedaron en la historia los voy a meter en Flashback

tercero solamente voy a traer a dos del mundo de Naruto , ya están decididas quienes

Y en cuarto , Yasaka no sera la reina de Naruto , me puse a pensarlo y después de un tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que si es la líder de una facción no puede ser la reina de alguien de otra función , así que si está en el harem pero no va a ser reina

así que todavía quedan las dos reinas extras


End file.
